emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Triangular School
|chinese_title = 三角古院 |status = Exists |era = !?6-#1131 |type = !Building#26 |type2 = !Weapon#1131 |creator = possibly Dark Crow |current_owner = !Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect#26 |former_owner = |first_appearance = 26 |history = Origin The is a powerful weapon in the form of a building. Eventually it was placed on the top of the Heavenly Crow Peak. true capabilities and used it as a treasury.}} Current Era Due to Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's decline, the became essential for its survival, and thus it is heavily fortified with patrols every three steps and a defense post every five. It is protected by elite disciples and two Elders. Without permission from the Sect Master or the Elders, no disciple could enter the . Li Qiye visited the to choose Merit Laws. Half a month later Li Qiye visited the again to choose weapons. Around a year later Gu Tieshou ordered to rearrange the Scripture Library, the Weapon Armory, and the Treasure House and found mysterious Ancient Tablet. Li Qiye recognized the symbols on it and decided to take it away. Gu Tieshou then asked if there was a way to open the sealed floors. Li Qiye said that, while it is possible, it is not necessary, because there might be nothing in there. Any useful technique or treasure would've been used during the last war. Three levels were likely sealed later on to inspire future generations. |description = From an outside view, the triangular building appears to be small. However, once inside, there is a big, open area ranging many hundreds of acres. Three majestic pagodas were built together closely to form this triangular formation. Each pagoda is divided into nine floors and have an assigned Protector. Any disciple who wants an item would have to pass through the Protector's inspection. Scripture Library The Scripture Library stores manuals for Merit Laws. It is protected by eight inner disciples and one Protector. It is extremely vast inside; one couldn't see the end of the sections. The incomparable vastness of this library was tantamount to the old glory days of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. The Scripture Library has nine floors: * Manuals for the most basic techniques are stored at the first floor; these techniques can be studied by any disciple. * More powerful techniques are stored at the second floor; only disciples with contributions to the Sect, Sectional Leaders and higher can study them. * Even more powerful Merit Laws, including Immortal Emperor Merit Laws, are stored at the third floor. The shelves on the second and third floors are almost empty, since many manuals were either lost or stolen; there are only around three to five Immortal Emperor Merit Laws left. * Next three levels are opened only for Protectors and Elders, but the amount of manuals there can be counted on one's fingers. * The last three levels of the Scripture Library are sealed, and no one in the current generation of the Sect knows that stored there, but there is a rumor that some Immortal Emperor Merit Laws were sealed there by Grand Elder Mu. Li Qiye, however, believes that there is nothing there, because any useful technique or treasure would've been used during the last war. Three levels were likely sealed later on to inspire future generations. Manuals * Tiger's Power Law * Heavenly Cocoon Life Technique * Revolving Moon Law * Iron Bull King Physique's Physique Merit Law Weapon Armory The Weapon Armory stores weapons. An extremely large statue of the "Crow God" is standing in the middle of the Weapon Armory. The Weapon Armory has nine floors: * Common Weapons and low level Life Treasures and True Treasures are stored at the first level. Any disciple can choose them. * More powerful Life and True Treasures are stored at the second floor; only disciples with contributions to the Sect can choose them. * The third floor is reserved for disciples with great contributions to the Sect. The lowest level of the Life and True Treasures at the third floor is the Inner Longevity and the highest is Heaven's Primal. * Only Sect's Elders can enter the fourth floor and higher. The fourth floor stores the weapons of the Royal Noble level. Items * Common Weapons ** Profound Steel Sword ** Icy Crescent Saber ** Meteoric Claws * Longevity Treasures ** Jiu Lu Longevity Wheel * Life Treasures ** Shan He Pagoda ** Demon Slaying Circle ** Jiang Jiao Staff * True Treasures ** Heavenly God Stone ** Bloody Sky Rope ** Fierce Sun Calligraphy Pen * Jiang Fei Heavenly Rope * Hell Breaker Axe * Star Spirit Immortal Steel * Ancient Tablet Treasure House The Treasure House stores precious metals and any other valuables. |properties = As a weapon, it can generate light particles and move swift and agile like a throwing star. It was able to slay an army in an unimaginable way. The also works as an engine to power the Benevolent Armament. }}